


My alien girlfriend

by wacky_roma



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fiction, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, High School, Love, MPD, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, POV Original Character, chapters, incubellium, made up - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacky_roma/pseuds/wacky_roma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school student Thomas Hague has just found out his girlfriend Rose Kennly is actually an alien. Meanwhile eight of her guardians tell him they must take her back to their planet to save her from death. How will Thomas react? What will he do? Can he save Rose and everybody else???</p>
            </blockquote>





	My alien girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal story that doesnt hold a fandom. These ideas are mine and mine alone, i made the characters, the story, and everything else. If you would like to create a side story based off of mine please tell me! And let me see it! I'd love to see what youve done with my precious story! <3 Leave a comment and kudos if youd like to see what happens in the next chapter! Thanks!!

Rose. The girl from another planet. She told me about her world; the purple flowing trees, blue tall grass, and red ice cold water. She shared it all with me. Rose comes from somewhere else, far away... home to a species known as Zahks. Zahks have razor sharp teeth, pale white skin, pointed ears, abnormally colored eyes and souls with twice the capacity of a humans. They live on a planet called Incubellium, with technology that could never become possible on earth. The gravity is three times as heavy on Incubellium then on earth, where if a human were to get caught within the atmosphere, there skull would fracture and break, thus resulting in death. That's all she told me after the incident... and I look forward to hearing anything else she has to share with me now that she's mine, forever. My beautiful Rose. Now that I've shared all of this, I suppose it would be a good idea to start from the beginning; approximately one month ago. This isn't the story about me; Thomas Hague. This is the story of Rose, the girl from another planet.

Me and Rose Kennly have been dating for roughly over three years, and a good three years at that. She was absolutely perfect in every way, I couldn't imagine being any happier then I am with her. Rose was about 5'5 with short dark brown hair, she was skinny with light brown eyes. We were both 17 year old juniors attending North Clover high-school in North Dakota. Rose was suspected of having MPD disorder, but no matter how many times i asked she wouldn't budge. She was like that with most things she didn't want to share, so i learned to not take a fence to it.

It was spring rapidly changing into summer, normally the heat outside was tolerable on our normal walk home from school. But today, yeah not so much. "Whooooweee!" I hollered, stripping myself of my jacket, "sure is hot... You doing okay hun?". She nodded and smiled at me, I loved that smile. Every time a grin would stretch across her face making her perfect cheek bones raise I just couldn't resist wanting to keep that smile present. "Meeeeeeeeemory all alone in the mooooooooooonliiiiiiiiiiiiiihgt!!!" I sang trying to resemble a dead cat. She began a normal giggle fit trying to cover her blush with her small delicate hands, only making me sing louder and stupider. "You sound like something dying!" She said in between laughs. "That's what i'm trying to do sweet cheeks!" I protested with a wink, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her close with a swirl, hugging her around the waist and attacking her flushed cheek with my lips. I kissed her about a thousand times before releasing and holding her hand, swinging them around like I was trying to impersonate Elvis. She giggled again and a smile of my own spread across my face, our arms stilling. Hey I'm a goofy kid. And if being goofy makes her happy then i'd be as goofy as goofy himself. I think i said the word goofy too much because it sounds all weird now... goooooooooooooofyyyy.

We soon passed the park and were approaching our secret cuddle spot in a tunnel under a bridge. We ducked under and found a soft spot of dirt to lay down in, her head resting on my shoulder. I listened to her fast beating heart, then her breath, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. Sooner or later her breath slowed as well as her heart and i knew she was asleep. I ran her hair through my fingers, and shut my eyes, enjoying the times we were able to do this.

I checked the time. 5:45. A bit past our normal snuggle time, I better wake her up. I sighed, giving her a gentle kiss to wake her up, in which she did, her eyes attempting to a gust to the light. "Come on sleeping beauty, time to go" I whispered softly. She did so with a groan, I helped her up and led her out, the bright sun hitting us like a water balloon... I wish it were a water balloon.

I walked up the steep slope with ease out of the ditch. I looked back and stared at her, she was still at the bottom of the ditch. I watched her attempt to climb up the steep slope of the bridge, resulting in her stumbling backwards and trying again. I smirked "You know you could just climb out of there on a less steep side right?" I teased. "If you can do it so can I!" She protested trying harder. I had to admit that it was adorable watching her struggle to be as strong as me. She was always so competitive. "Haha come on babe..." I encouraged her. Something within her sparked and she suddenly got all the way up, merely an inch of arms reach. When she stumbled and fell. Everything was going in slow motion. And looking back, I might have been right. Slowly she fell down the steep ditch. Rose was nearly a foot from hitting the ground when her entire body lit up with a blinding light, and out flew a person. A person. I was reaching out to her, calling her name as if it would help. And just as her skull was about to hit the pavement, that person, that boy, grabbed her almost lightning fast and broke her impact. He scowled up at me, a glare I still haven't forgotten, one with so much hatred it wasn't even human. He had silverish white hair and red eyes? I think it was just the suns reflection... I just looked down at him in a mix of emotions. Rose. She wasn't moving.

I ran down to her as fast as I could, that boy holding her body tightened his grip almost protectively. "Let go of her!" I yelled reaching out. He swatted at me with full force and speed, sending me flying backwards to the ground. I grunted in pain as he stood up. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to take care of her! Look what you've done! You made me exit her! Now everybody else does too you idiot!!" He screamed. "I... everybody else? W-who are you?" I stuttered. "Oh for the love of-! Uhg, okay okay listen pal I don't have time for this and neither does she. So listen carefully. She's not human, and neither am I. Because you made me come out and prevent her from dying because you couldn't fucking do it yourself, everybody else has to come out of her too and take her back to our planet. Got it?" He said quickly. "I.. I uh... ahem what can I do?" I replied weakly. He spun around.... "Just sit there and look pretty." He said with a fake smile.

I watched him dumbfoundly as he walked back over to Rose, making a fist without the thumb with his hand, placing the surfaces of his knuckles and his thumb to her chest. He pressed down hard enough to crush a bone, as I was about to protest that light encased her body once again, making me shield my eyes. That boy took his hand off her chest and reached inside her, pulling out a girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes. She looked at me smiling, my jaw was to the ground, I felt so helpless and stupid I just couldn't move. The boy continued to pull out more people from her body, I counted about seven. The only way I could describe it was it was almost like a reverse black hole inside of Rose. My Rose.

He backed away from Rose and looked over to me. "So you're probably really confused. Typical. Anyway our souls were all combined with Rose's and that's basically all you need to know to be moderately okay. The girl with the long brown hair approached him, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves?" She said brightly. He groaned but complied. They formed a line, the boy with whitish hair went first.

"Creden." He said bluntly. Next was the girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes, "Hello, I'm Catastria." She said with a smile. Next was a girl with really long curly black hair with bright green eyes, "Hi! I'm Miz!" She said with a little giggle. A boy with shaved hair and a sort of brunette Mohawk with orange eyes was next to her, "uh... Bleery..." he said shyly. Next was a girl with short black hair, she didn't say a word but instead made some sort f hand gestures to me... sign language? "That's Rouhn" Creden pointed out. Next to her was a boy with messy and choppy black hair with almost grey eyes, "Hey, I'm Et" He said proudly. The next two made me very uncomfortable, I could tell they were trying to flirt with me. The girl with brunette buns and pick eyes (I honestly think I might be high) spoke first "Luvek... say you're cute." She announced with a flirtatious wink. Okay... now I'm very uncomfortable... moving on. A uh girl(?) with super duper long brownish greenish hair and yellow eyes spoke up "Alonzo, a pleasure to meet you cutie." She(?) said. 

I'm definitely high.

"Alright now that that's over can we go now?" He complained. Bleery spoke up "But... uh, can we be in normal form?" he asked softly. "Yeah sure whatever." Creden said complying. Before I knew it they all put that same hand formation to their chests, and they too were all encased with light, their body's forming from one to the other.

Holy motherfucking shit.

"Y-you're..." I stuttered out. Oh my god. I think I might be seeing things. Those people those THINGS! Before my eyes they all went from tan olive skin to white-as-paper skin. Their teeth were razor sharp and their ears came to a point, finger nails growing to a yellowish point, their eyes glowing like Christmas tree lights. "Aliens...." I choked out. "No shit." Creden teased. "Alright, lets get moving shall we?"

All of them formed an "X" with their arms, pulling them down fast as a hovering board like thing with vibrant colors appeared next to each of their feet, hopping on. Creden threw a board to me, "Grab the girl and lets go" He ordered. No matter how confused and yes scared I was I knew how to follow simple instructions. I picked up Rose, carrying her back to the board. I looked down at it, then at Creden. "Oh right, humans." He said as he took one foot of his board and gave mine a tap with his heel. A pair of handles flew out from my board, resembling to scooter handles.

"Now that you're done gawking at it, why don't you get the hell on." Spat Creden. I did, shakily. It was very wobbly, how the heck do you stay on these things!? "It's like a skateboard doofus now ride it, we need to get going." He stated impatiently. "Why!? Why do you need to take her back to your god awful planet! What the hell is going on!?!?" I screamed, I can't take it! Rose is in my arms, not moving, not breathing. I don't know what to do... I'm tired, I'm hot, and I'm really confused! What the hell can i do! "She's dying hothead! She was going to die at your rate with your fucking irrisponsibleness who can't even take care of one girl! So because of you I had to come out and save her to prevent her FROM dying. Get it now pretty boy!? Unless you want your girlfriend to die i suggest you get the fuck on that board and start riding!!!" He shouted at me. 

That was all I needed. He's right. If i want Rose back I had to grow some balls and get her back.... Somehow.


End file.
